Kingdom Quests
Kingdom Quests unlock when returning to Castle Loren after clearing Unassuming Glade. These are quests that you need to complete a certain number of before the end of a chapter to be able to progress to the next chapter. *Chapter 1 requires 4''' kingdom quests in Story Mode, '''5 in Normal Mode, and 6''' in Hard Mode. *Chapter 2 requires ' ' kingdom quests in Story Mode, '''5+ in Normal Mode (55 days), and ' ' in Hard Mode. *Chapter 3 requires ' ' kingdom quests in Story Mode, 5+ in Normal Mode (55 days), and ' ' in Hard Mode. *Chapter 4 requires ' ' kingdom quests in Story Mode, 7''' in Normal Mode, and ' ' in Hard Mode. *Chapter 5 requires ' ' kingdom quests in Story Mode, '''7 in Normal Mode, and ' ' in Hard Mode. *Chapter 6 requires ' ' kingdom quests in Story Mode, '7 ' in Normal Mode, and ' ' in Hard Mode. There are many different kinds of Kingdoms Quests to pursue. All of them, in some way or another, has to do with rebuilding Ascalia. You can mix and match the quests as you like. Below is a list of all Kingdom Quests. Dungeoneering 19 quests. *Clear The Festerlands. *Clear Ban Machair. *Clear Falgarwood. *Clear Lake Valtyr. *Clear Krakken Peaks. *Clear Hjorvidr. *Clear Savior's Falls. *Clear the Pall. *Clear Yasha's Teeth. *Clear Flatbeard Foothills. *Clear Carmine Basin. *Clear Hal Karesh. *Clear Obsidian Groves. *Clear Warasha Sandsea. *Clear Turtle Rock. *Clear The Ossuaries. *Clear The Overlook. *Clear Cape Tinca. *Clear Sorcerer's Isle. Construction 7 quests. *Construct 3 buildings. *Construct 4 buildings. *Construct 5 buildings. *Upgrade any 3 buildings at least once. *Upgrade any 6 buildings at least once. *Upgrade a building twice. *Upgrade 3 buildings twice. Inhabitants 14 quests. *Reach Acquaintance status with at least 4 people. *Reach Acquaintance status with at least 8 people. *Reach Buddy status with at least 4 people. *Reach Buddy status with at least 8 people. *Reach Friend status with at least 4 people. *Reach Friend status with at least 8 people. *Reach Confidante status with at least 4 people. *Reach Confidante status with at least 8 people. *Reach Admirer status with at least 4 people. *Reach Admirer status with at least 8 people. *Reach Reputation level 2 with Shedu or Lordemar. *Reach Reputation level 4 with Shedu or Lordemar. *Reach Reputation level 2 with Alfheimr or The Empire. *Reach Reputation level 4 with Alfheimr or The Empire. Experience 4 quests. Experience is gained when completing quests and adventures and when battling. *Reach party level 5. *Reach party level 10. *Reach party level 15. *Reach party level 20. Crafting 9 quests. Gunther in the Smithy can craft items for you, Riehl in the Alchemist's Lab can craft potions and concoctions and Winter in the Prospector's Safehouse can craft trinkets. *Craft 10 Regular quality weapons. *Craft 8 Fine quality weapons. *Craft 6 Masterwork quality weapons. *Craft 10 Regular quality trinkets. *Craft 8 Fine quality trinkets. *Craft 6 Masterwork quality trinkets. *Craft 30 Regular quality potions or concoctions. *Craft 20 Fine quality potions or concoctions. *Craft 10 Masterwork quality potions or concoctions. Activities 3 quests. Fishing can only be done at the fishing spot on the Pier on Fishing Days. *Successfully catch something 30 times while fishing. *Successfully catch something 60 times while fishing. *Successfully catch something 100 times while fishing. Category:Quests